


A New Experience

by DarkThoughts_png



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkThoughts_png/pseuds/DarkThoughts_png
Summary: Two girlfriends, trying to hold hands.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 16





	A New Experience

"Is it really okay for me to do this?" A teal haired female spoke. A slight tremble present in her voice, unusual under normal circumstances.

"I told ya that it was fine! No need to worry 'bout it Sayo~San!" The other person chuckled.

Sayo sighed, still feeling nervous. "I know, but I can't help but wonder. 'Will I do it right?' I don't want to regret this..."

"Sayo~San, it's just hand holding. You can't mess that up!" The other voice spoke.

Sayo couldn't help but look away. She felt ashamed. Her emotions were acting up. Her calm and strict attitude seem to have dissapeared. Except, that always happens when she's in her lover's presence. "Tomoe~San..."

A chuckled was heard from Tomoe. She held her hand out to Sayo, a grin plastered on her face. "Take your time."

"I..." Sayo stopped herself from speaking. With a shaking hand, she slowly held it up, and placed it on Tomoe's. Her face began to grow red. A dark crimson was plastered on her face as she slowly clasped their hands together.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I...I guess not.."


End file.
